


A Better Place

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles. Some are happy, some are sad.This one is a sad one. Before the final battle at Hogwarts, Draco leaves a pregnant Hermione at 12 Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading.

The war had raged on and it was time for the final Battle at Hogwarts. Draco held onto Hermione and hugged her tightly. 

“Let me go with you” Hermione said

“No, you can’t” Draco said

“But we need strong fighters”

“No, it’s not just you anymore. You have to think about the baby”

“I’m pregnant not dying’

“You have to survive if our baby is ever going to be born. You can’t be reckless anymore”

“Fine, make me stay here”

“I’ll come back and then we can leave here. We start over somewhere new. Decorate the nursery for him”

“Him?”

“We always have boys”

“Could be a girl”

“Could be, but I like the name Scorpius”

“Of course you do”

“Please do not do anything stupid. We’ll be back as soon as we can. I’ll come back, I always come back”

“I’ll hold you to it”

Draco kissed her goodbye and then left with the others. 

* * *

Hermione sat on the reading nook by the window. She loved reading. She looked out the window and saw someone walking towards the house. The pale blonde hair. It was Draco. He had finally returned. She got up and pressed her hands against the glass. She heard someone running around her and turned around. She smiled at the small boy with the same pale blonde hair and scooped him into her arms. She held him and kissed his cheek. She brought him to the window and pointed at Draco.

“Look Scorpius, he’s finally back. After all this time” Hermione said

The boy squirmed in her arms and she let him go. He ran off yelling. 

“Dad! She’s doing it again!” the boy yelled

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the door and opened it. He was standing there waiting for her. His pale blonde hair blowing in the wind as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. 

“Draco! I’ve missed you!” Hermione said

She was about to run out, when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around. 

“Draco?” Hermione said confused

The man with the pale blonde hair pulled her back.

“Stop this, we’ve been through this before.”

“Draco? I missed you, I waited so long for you” Hermione said as she reached out to touch his face

“Mom, please, you’re scaring Alexander, you’re scaring me” Scorpius said

“Draco, don’t leave me again. It was so hard when you left. I didn’t know how to raise him without you”

“Mom...come upstairs, I’ll make you some tea”

“And every time I looked at him, I saw you. And it made me miss you even more. Where have you been? It’s been so long”

“Mom, it’s me Scorpius”

“Granger” Draco’s voice called out to her

Hermione turned and saw him standing there outside on the street. 

“Draco!” Hermione ran out

“Mom!” Scorpius yelled 

* * *

Hermione reached out and touched his hand. She looked up at Draco who smiled. 

“I waited for you” Hermione said

“I know, I’m sorry it took me so long” Draco said

“Scorpius wants to meet you, he’s waited so long for you. He’s grown so much”

“I know”

Hermione turned to look back, but Draco stopped her. 

“Hey, let’s go” Draco said pulling her away

“Ok”

“Where were you this whole time?”

“Waiting for you”

“For me?”

You did a great job raising Scorpius without me. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. But I’m here now. And I’ll never leave you again”

“Where are you taking me?”

“A better place”

Hermione felt strange. She could hear someone yelling her name. She threw her arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. 

“Let’s go somewhere and start over again. Just don’t let me go” Hermione said

“I’ll never let you go”

* * *

Scorpius placed flowers on the grave. He looked at the name. His fingers brushed over the letters the same way he did as a child. Draco Malfoy. His father. And now new letters were next to his. Hermione Granger. He hoped that wherever they were, they were happy. 

“Daddy?” Alexander asked

“Yes Alexander” Scorpius said

“Is grandma gone?”

“Yes”

“Is she somewhere happy?”

“Yes, I hope so”


	2. Do you want to come inside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione go out on a date. He walks her to her door and have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta

Hermione walked to her front door, with Draco walking behind her. She did have a lovely time on their date together. She felt it strange that he insisted on walking her to her door.

“Thank you for a lovely evening” Hermione said

“Can I see you again?” Draco asked

“That depends, are you asking me?”

“I believe I just did”

“I thought with all that pureblood upbringing, you would be much more formal than that”

“Shall I give you a handwritten invitation?”

“You shall”

“Very well, expect my owl”

Draco turned to leave, when Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back. 

“You’re suppose to make sure I make it safely inside” 

“I apologize”

“You can make it up to me”

“How do-”

Hermione pulled him by his jacket and kissed him. Draco’s hands rested on her hips as he kissed her back. 

“I’m going to be forward with you. Can I come inside?”

“I don’t know, do you want to come inside?”

“Very much”

“I don’t know, very few men have been allowed inside. What makes you worthy?”

“Tell me about those other men then”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, how many men have been inside?”

Draco began kissing her neck. 

“Well there was Viktor, who was sweet and attentive”

“Was he now?” Draco said as he continued to kiss her neck

“Yes but I could tell he was holding back”

“Then there was well, you know who, and that wasn’t very good in general”

“Go on”

“After him it was Cormac, and he was quite selfish.”

“How so?”

“He finished rather quickly, but I didn’t”

“That’s so rude of him. I can tell you two things if you let me in”

“What?”

“One, I won’t hold back”

“Oh”

“And two, I’ll make sure you finish before I do”

The door to her house opened and she pulled Draco inside. The door slammed shut. 

Ron and George who were listening with extendable ears appeared out of the shrubs.

“What the hell?!” Ron yelled

“What did you expect?” George asked

“Cormac?! Really? And now Malfoy?! She’s mad!” Ron said

“We ll maybe if you didn’t cheat on her, she wouldn’t be with Malfoy right now”

“I’ve got to put a stop to this!”

“Oh there’s no stopping this,” George said placing his hand on Ron’s shoulder, “You lost her”


End file.
